


Four to Score

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Knotting, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Overhearing Sex, Rape, keith unwillingly listens, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: After rescuing Allura, the wormhole that the paladins had gone to escape through was corrupted, and spit them out at random points.  Shiro is, luckily, with Keith.  Not so luckily, the planet they landed on seems to be inhabited by large, lizard-like creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this since seeing the lizardboar creatures in promotional material for s2ep1  
> so........i've finally done it  
> read cautiously ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Shiro groaned as he regained consciousness, the pain in his side from Haggar’s attack immediately at the foreground of his mind.  He blinked a few times, hands reflexively clutching at the open wound with a groan, as he took in the surroundings outside of Black.  Bleak, gray rock walls rose high above him, a small jagged slash of lighter gray sky barely visible far above the peaks.  His helmet’s communicator crackled in his ear, making him hopeful that it meant Keith (or someone, anyone) was nearby.  But with an unresponsive lion, it was probably safest to get to high ground - so Shiro stumbled outside, and looked forlornly back at the sleeping lion, before pacing along the walls to find some semblance of a path to walk up.

 

“Keith, are you there?” He asked hopefully, gritting his teeth as a small bolt of pain shot up his side.  Shiro hoped he didn’t sound as banged up as he felt - and with no response other than more crackling, the only option he had left was to keep move.

 

The walk made his side ache even more, panting from pain and exhaustion the higher he trekked.  He blinked sweat out of his eyes, pausing to lean against the walls, as he looked at Black, almost eye level with the back of the lion.  Shiro’s sharp eyes saw something slightly darker than the color of the ground moving, and he squinted at it as it moved up the sloped ground towards Black.  It was long, moving quickly towards where the black lion lay, an almost boxy shape that tapered into a long, thin point.  As Shiro watched, another two of the shapes approached Black, a little more wary than the first one that appeared.  Fascinated, he stopped walking, watching the first one climb onto Black’s front paw, inspecting the lion.  Shiro almost tricked himself into believing he could hear the clatter of the creature’s front claws on Black’s metal body - he shook himself out of his staring, and started to stumble backwards as the other two reached the more explorative creature, sniffing at Black’s front paws.

 

“Shir-...-u there?”  Keith’s voice crackled over the system, and Shiro let out a breath he hadn’t been entirely sure he’d been holding.

 

“Keith, Keith, I’m here,” He gasped as he stumbled into the walls again, sliding down against it into a sitting position.  He was far enough away from Black for….Whatever those _things_ were to not hear him, right?  Keith’s voice continued to crackle as he called out for Shiro - how far away was he?  Or was the communicator just damaged?  Keith’s voice grew fainter, and Shiro felt himself start to panic.

 

“Keith!  Come back, please!”  Shiro tried to keep his voice down, even as he struggled to stand up.  Maybe sitting down had caused their connection to break up?  Either way, Shiro stumbled to his feet, and took two steps back to where he had been standing.

 

“Shiro?--here?”  Keith’s voice at least sounded closer, though the crackling didn’t let up at all.  Relief coursed through Shiro as one hand braced against the gray wall, the other clutching at his side - the connection seemed to be holding now, at least.

 

“Keith, I’m here, I’m okay,” Shiro tried again, and smiled slightly as he heard Keith confirm he’d heard Shiro’s voice.  Keith sounded almost as relieved as Shiro was at being able to hear each other, if only for a minute.  Before he could get too happy, sounds from where he had left Black drew his attention:  Snarls, growls, and huffing pants of air from the creatures below.  With an apprehensive pause, Shiro looked down, and quickly realized that he was about eye level with the creatures now on Black’s back.

 

They looked like a cross between a reptile and a giant boar.  A blunt, rounded head that reminded Shiro almost of an iguana, with large white tusks on either side of their almost purple-gray face.  Lighter gray markings trailed down the creature’s backs, with light gray fins sticking up on their tail.  They stalked around Black on four legs, the hind legs appearing a bit thinner than the front legs, and two sets of bright red eyes took in every aspect of the sleeping lion.  The creatures were pure muscle, and large whitish claws tipped their feet, the whole front foot probably about the same size as Shiro’s chest.

 

“Shit,” Shiro mumbled as he took a step back, not even listening as Keith tried to ask what was wrong.  Before he could respond, a loud roar deafened Shiro directly from behind, and he whirled around to stare up at one of the snarling creatures.  This close, it was terrifyingly large, and Shiro gulped as he stumbled back, only to hear the other three charging up behind him.  He looked around frantically for an escape, and saw a small crevice in one of the walls that appeared just large enough for him to duck into.  The creature in front of him tensed, ready to pounce, and Shiro took that as his cue to run.

 

He lept from the incline they had been crowded on, stumbling when he reached flat ground.  The creatures snarled and pounded down the ledge as Shiro broke into a desperate sprint, eyes set firmly on the opening in the wall.  He could practically _feel_ the hot, heavy breath of the creatures gaining on him as he slid into the opening, one of the creatures’ face slamming its entire weight into the wall, and causing a shower of rock and debris to close the entrance a little bit.  Shiro gasped painfully as he clutched at the wound on his side, his eyes locking onto two of the creature's own, their gaze intelligent and angry before slowly disappearing.

 

“Shiro, what happened?”  Keith crackled into his ear, as Shiro pulled himself flush against the wall, curling his legs underneath the rest of his body.

 

“Well, I’m in a hole now… There’s about four really nasty looking creatures trying to get to me…” Shiro paused, panting heavily into the communicator.  Before he was about to say he was alright for now, one of the giant paws of the creature wedged its way into the tiny opening where its eyes had been, and scraped against the ground.  The sound of claws on rocks made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he shivered fearfully as a large chunk of rock was removed.

 

“And it looks like they’ve just figured out how to dig,”  Shiro added, mockingly cheerful.  Keith let out a string of glitchy curses, that Shiro would have to reprimand him for at a different time, as the creature’s giant paw reached in to snag against his boot and drag him forward slightly.  He let out a yelp as he tried to scramble back, hands clawing uselessly against the naturally carved rock wall, before the creature’s paw lifted and was replaced with its teeth, dragging him further out.  “Keith!”  Shiro yelled, limbs thrashing in an attempt to snag onto _any_ of the rocks, wincing in pain as all his thrashing earned him was a series of sharp rocks dragging across the open wound in his side.

 

“Shiro!  I’m coming buddy,”  Keith sounded slightly more frantic than Shiro himself did, but then again Shiro was also better at controlling how his emotions spilled out.  “Shit, I’ve gotta...Find a way across this ravine,” Keith’s voice muttered into Shiro’s ear, as he was dragged out into the open.  The other three creatures circled around the fourth one, making a cacophony of noises that made Shiro’s head hurt.  Most of the sounds were grumbly sorts of growls, but there was the occasional, confusingly high pitched chirp that made Shiro’s eyes snap over to the smallest one, that seemed excited as it weaved back and forth.  The one dragging him stopped, lightly pressing a giant paw onto Shiro’s leg as it bent down to sniff at him, almost curiously.  He saw his opening, and lashed out with his Galran arm.

 

The creature let out a shriek as it stumbled back, dark green blood welling up from the wound it had sustained.  The other lizardboars snarled, and the smallest one charged at Shiro, raising a paw threateningly as it came within striking range.  Shiro rolled out of the way, back against one of the ravine’s walls, and he watched in fearful fascination as one of the larger ones bowled the smallest one aside, hissing out a warning.  The smaller one snarled, its tail lashing like a furious cat, before charging into the creature that had attacked it.  The one that had dragged Shiro out smashed a paw into him and took out a chunk of the wall beside him; airborne, his limbs flailed uselessly, and he landed painfully on his human arm, as rock chunks rained against him.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck I’m gonna have to go around,” Keith hissed, as Shiro groaned and struggled to his feet, eyeing up the two monsters that were leisurely approaching him.  The other two were fighting above, hissing and snarling between pained shrieks.  The larger one’s face was still bleeding lightly, blood dripping down from just underneath its smaller eye on the right side.  Shiro could almost imagine them sneering at him as they approached - the intelligence in their eyes reminded him almost of schoolyard bullies, who had just found their most favorite target.  The smaller of the two moved closer, and Shiro struck out at it with a grunt.  It avoided his blow surprisingly swiftly, the claws on its front paw aiming for the tear in Shiro’s armor and catching a tiny bit.  He let out a pained noise as the blow knocked him into the wall again, frantically scrabbling away from the pair in front of him.

 

The snarling from above them was cut short, as the smaller creature crested the ridge, limping and bleeding heavily from several large slashes along its sides.  Shiro’s eyes flickered away from the pair directly in front to assess the newcomer, and the larger lizardboar lunged forward, its claws digging into Shiro’s suit and lightly grazing the skin underneath.  A fraction of a second slow, Shiro sloppily struck out at it, barely hitting the paw at all.  The creature growled at him, as the uninjured one batted Shiro away from the ravine’s walls lazily.  Shiro grunted as he tried to stumble on his feet, only to trip and topple heavily against a large boulder, dazed.

 

“Shiro!  Answer me, please!”  Keith’s voice cracked in a way that had nothing to do with the crummy connection between the communicators.  Shiro felt tears and sweat track down his face as he let out a pained sound, pushing against the boulder to attempt to stand up.  Barely raised on his elbows, Shiro let out a shout as a heavy paw was pressed against his lower back, sharp claws pricking threateningly through his suit.  This is how Shiro was going to die, wasn’t it?  Pressed against a rock by some lizardboar creature on an alien planet as his best friend listened to him dying?  Another paw almost delicately pulled at his tattered suit, blood and sweat making the fabric slide easily as it was torn like tissue paper from his lower body, everything from the waist down exposed.

 

“Keith, help me, please,” Shiro grunted.  A high pitched whine left his throat as he felt a hot breath against his ass, and he kicked out uselessly behind him.  A pair of hisses echoed behind him, as the paw pressed into his lower back lifted slightly, only to press into his upper back, making Shiro huff as he had no other choice than to let himself lay flat against the rock.  The smallest lizardboar came into view slightly as it limped around the other two, chirping as it tapped its front paws against the ground, in an almost impatient manner.  A growl came from behind Shiro, and he tensed slightly as the paw on his back shifted - the one that was holding him down didn’t move, but the other one did, stalking over to the smallest one and bowling it over with its sheer size.  The chirping turned into sounds that Shiro would only classify as a whimper, and he turned his head as far as he could to try and figure out what was going on, his breath catching in his throat as the creature behind him pressed its paw down more heavily.

 

The smaller creature had obviously rolled over like a dog underneath a higher ranking member of the pack, but that’s not what Shiro’s eyes focused on, as a slimy _something_ slipped between his upper thighs and up to his ass.  Between the larger creature’s legs hung what could only be the largest, thickest dick that Shiro could ever imagine.  It appeared to be coated in something wet, and dripped a thick, clear liquid from its slightly tapered tip.  The tip was the smallest part, as it quickly expanded back into three large knots, each bigger than the last one, before meeting with the rest of the creature’s body.  Shiro tore his eyes away from it, and yelped as the same slimy _thing_ from before bumped against his upper thighs, more focused than it had been before.  Shiro’s eyes widened as the tip of _something_ caught on the edge of his asshole, and he struggled harshly against the paw on his back.

 

“Shit.  Keith, please hurry!”  Shiro begged, as the beast behind him growled and pressed down against him.  Air whooshed out of his lungs, and Shiro tried to hold back his tears as the slimy thing (that he was sure _had_ to be the creature’s dick) ran over his upper thighs again.

 

“I’m...Trying!  On my...Way,” Keith huffed, voice crackling into the communicators just the tiniest bit clearer.  “There’s a….Ravine.  Can’t find...A way around.  Gonna try....Something else.”  Shiro flat out whimpered at Keith’s words - was there more than one ravine between where he and Keith were?  If Keith didn’t get to him soon...Shiro didn’t want to finish the thought, but another pass of the slimy thing against his ass definitely reminded him of exactly what would happen.  He let out a bitter, forced noise that could have been described as a laugh, as he attempted to continue to move away from the slimy thing, the creature’s hips pressing against his body slightly.

 

“Fair warning...You might hear somethi-FUCK!” Shiro’s attempted warning turned into a pained shriek, as the tip of the creature’s dick shoved against his asshole.  It was _much_ too big, the tiny amount that had pressed into him before slipping back out, and Shiro let out a sob as the creature lifted its giant paw off of the middle of its back.  Air could freely pass into his lungs now, but more importantly he was given more room to move - which he tried to take advantage of, twisting as his hands tried to find purchase on the boulder to pull himself up and away.  However, the paw came back down on Shiro’s Galran arm, its claws threateningly close to his human arm, crushing the tiny bit of hope that had flared in Shiro’s chest.

 

“Stopstopstop, _please,”_  Shiro whimpered, pressing his lower body flush against the boulder.  He figured it was probably not worth it to _beg,_ but he couldn’t help it; Keith shouted his name as the creature growled lowly, readjusting its hips until the tip of its dick once again caught on the edge of his asshole.  Its hips thrust forward, and Shiro let out a pained wail, thumping his head against the boulder as his ass _burned._  It felt like he was being set on fire from the inside, burning and stretching as the creature let out a more pleased sounding growl and thrust its way further in.  Vaguely, Shiro could hear the sound of metal groaning, as the creature above him readjusted how it was leaning its weight against him.  For a fuzzy second, Shiro was concerned about the integrity of his Galran arm, if he could use it again.

 

Then all thoughts were blasted from Shiro’s mind, as the creature thrust into him harshly once again, and he howled as it tried to set a fast pace.  There was only so much that Shiro’s body could physically handle (Shiro was absolutely certain that his insides would be torn to shreds), and the creature snarled as its hips bucked, unable to get more than the first knot inside.  Tears streamed down Shiro’s face unchecked, eyes unfocused as he heard the tinny static of Keith screaming that he was on his way, unable to choke back the many pained noises he made as the creature tried to stuff its dick further inside him.  Blood and whatever was coating the creature’s dick made the slide a little bit more bearable, but Shiro couldn’t get himself to relax - his muscles remained tight, and he felt every inch of the creature moving inside him.

 

Its thrusts soon seemed to grow more frantic, as Shiro’s body slowly took it almost to the wide part of its second knot.  The creature snarled and growled loudly over Shiro’s body, hissing when the other two lizardboars hovered too close for its liking.  Static and Keith’s voice crackled in Shiro’s ears, whenever he could hear it over his own cries of pain or for mercy.  As if the creature above him would be merciful - it probably had no idea what Shiro’s noises meant, even if the sentiment of pain could be easily translated across any species.  One more pointed thrust popped the rest of the second knot fully into Shiro’s body, and the creature stayed there, its hind thighs pressed against Shiro’s as it let out an almost victorious snarl.  Shiro felt the creature coming inside of him - warm, wet, and much too far inside of his body, the feeling made him nauseous.  

 

The creature above him made several noises that were probably content sounds, rocking up into Shiro’s body a few times as it continued to come.  Shiro could feel, after an unknown amount of time had passed (as Keith whooped about finally getting around the ravine between them), the creature’s dick softening, and felt almost hopeful.  It pulled out of him swiftly, and Shiro let out a pained snarl as the creature lifted its front paw from his Galran arm at the same time.  He slid backwards slightly, towards the edge of the rock he was on, before being bracketed in by another of the lizardboars.

 

“F-fuck, no,” Shiro protested weakly, raising his Galran arm in an attempt to appear threatening.  The lizardboar behind him snarled as it lifted a paw to press Shiro’s arm down, the metal groaning when it was pressed into the rock.  Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro could see the large lizardboar that had been inside him slowly meandering away, its dick still visible, shiny and slightly red.  The one behind Shiro thrust sloppily against his thigh, searching for his entrance.  It changed the angle of its hips, and the tip of its cock caught on the oversensitive rim of Shiro’s ass, causing him to whimper.

 

With a snarl, the creature above Shiro shoved forward, the tapered tip slipping easily inside, displacing the previous lizardboar’s come.  Shiro shuddered from the feeling of come being sloshed out of his body, only to moan in pain as his body struggled with the width of the first knot.  It was bigger than the first creature’s knots had been, and he kicked his legs uselessly, hoping to connect with the creature’s body and give it a reason to get off of him.  It didn’t seem to notice or care, hissing every time Shiro’s hands tried to scrabble against the rock, but otherwise not reacting to the human below it as its hips pumped, trying to stuff its way further inside.

 

Keith was yelling desperately over the comms, words that Shiro’s fuzzy brain couldn’t make sense of, and he felt intensely guilty for leaving his helmet on.  Keith shouldn’t have to listen to any of his pain, with no way to escape it unless he muted the communication channel.  Shiro tried to take a breath to apologize, but it came out in a pained wailing sound as the lizardboar’s first knot made it fully past the rim of his asshole.  It made similar content sounds as the first one had, apparently satisfied that it wouldn’t be rejected from its unwilling mate.  A choked sob was forced out of Shiro’s body, as the force of its thrusts made his helmeted head crack against the rock several times over.  Worried about potentially damaging it, and much more dizzy now, Shiro forced himself to hold his head up, as the lizardboar above him snarled threateningly.  Shiro growled back at it, angry and hurt, but without any way to defend or help himself - something the creature seemed to understand.

 

After its first knot had popped inside of his body, the lizardboar took to lazily thrusting, seemingly content in being able to chase its release without a care.  It didn’t seem to want to bother with forcing its second knot in, but Shiro could feel his body burning when the widest part of the second knot pressed against him with every other thrust.  Content noises trickled out of the creature above him, growing louder and followed by heavy, huffing breaths every few thrusts.  All Shiro could hope to do was cling unsuccessfully to the rock he was on, and hope that soon the lizardboar would either grow tired of him or come.  Thankfully, very soon after the thought crossed Shiro’s mind, the creature’s rhythm changed - lazy thrusting turned more urgent as the creature finally started to come.  It tried to grind its body deeper into Shiro, who grunted and shook as the pressure inside his body grew.  Shiro couldn’t help a relieved sigh, hoping that the creatures would leave him alone now, feeling overstuffed and sick from how far inside his body the creature's release was.

 

“I have a visual of the Black Lion!”  Keith shouted into Shiro’s ear, as the lizardboar finally dismounted with a slick sound, popping out of Shiro’s body painfully.  Come and blood splattered out of his hole, as he dry heaved against the rock.

 

“Fantastic,” Shiro croaked out, looking around woozily.  How far away was he from the lion?  Shiro groaned as the smallest of the lizardboars eagerly stepped behind him, dark green blood still oozing slowly from the deep gouges on its body.  It didn’t even bother to pin down Shiro’s arms like the larger ones had, as it shoved Shiro bodily against the rock, its hips already thrusting weakly as it searched for Shiro’s entrance.  Too weak to even attempt to put up a fight, Shiro closed his eyes and wished he could be anywhere else.  Even...Even being back with the Galra couldn’t have been as bad as this, right?

 

“Keith, I-” Shiro’s voice cracked for half the syllable, before pressing on.  “I’m not sure how far I am from the lion,”  He said faintly, ignoring the snarling of the creature above him.  It was frustrated, unable to sink its dick into the body below it, rutting messily against Shiro's thighs instead.

 

“I swear, I’ll find you,” Keith said firmly.  A promise that Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted Keith to keep - after just _hearing_ what had happened, _seeing_ it would be...Disgust rose inside of Shiro’s chest, and he wasn’t sure if it was at himself for not fighting more, or for the situation in general.  What would another soldier have done in this situation?  There was a sneaking suspicion in the back of Shiro’s mind that many of the people he had trained with would have preferred death than _this._

 

The creature let out a disgruntled roar before it dismounted, angrily stomping its paws like a frustrated child.  Unsure of what he should do, Shiro stayed where he was on the rock, a bit nervous about actually trying to move.  Everywhere from his waist down felt as if he’d been forced through a blender, and he wasn’t sure if he could support his weight on his legs.  Shiro swallowed, and tried to press himself into a pushup position against the rock, slowly putting his weight down onto his legs.  His knees immediately buckled underneath him, and he let out a pained grunt as he tried to drag himself back onto the rock.  Unable to find grips fast enough, Shiro tumbled backwards off the rock, letting out a sob as he landed painfully on his butt.

 

Moving around had at least startled the lizardboar - it hissed a warning, before darting away when Shiro fell backwards.  Its curiosity eventually got the better of it, creeping back towards Shiro with its belly pressed low to the ground.  It was within striking distance, when a mechanical rumbling caught its attention, half a second before it was violently swatted away by a black, mechanical paw.  Shiro blinked up at the sky, obscured for a second by the Black Lion as it landed harshly beside him, its jaw dropping to allow a blur of red to fly out.

 

“Shiro!”  Keith choked, nearly tripping on his own feet as he skidded to a stop, eyes wide with horror.  He hadn’t been sure _what_ to find when he had heard Shiro screaming and crying over the comms, but this...God, Keith hadn’t even _thought_ of this.  His best friend, lying like a broken ragdoll, the paladin armor ripped to shreds halfway down, and...Keith took a deep breath as he slowly approached, not letting his eyes focus anywhere lower than Shiro’s waist, as he knelt by Shiro’s head.

 

“I...Are...Fuck,” Keith cursed under his breath, before he offered a hand to pull Shiro up.  Shiro let out a hollow laugh as he shook his head slightly, tears that’d dripped down beneath his visor thrown off his face.

 

“Can’t get up.”  He said shortly, and Keith swallowed as he curled his arm close to his body again.  He’d vaguely seen one of the creatures, before the Black Lion had thrown it away like a broken toy.  It had been relatively massive, and Shiro had said there were _four…_ Keith sucked in a deep breath between clenched teeth, as he quickly glanced over Shiro again.

 

“I...Towels.  Do you think the lions have towels somewhere?”  Keith mumbled as he stood up, wanting to feel like he was doing _something_ to help.  Shiro blinked slowly, and twisted his neck around to keep Keith in his line of sight for as long as possible, before he disappeared into the lion.  Everything _ached,_ as Shiro tried to force himself to sit upright, hissing and groaning from having to put his bodyweight on his butt.

 

“Shiro!  Is everything okay?”  Keith demanded, his arms full of towels and those little juice boxes Hunk had insisted they stock the lions with.  The Black Lion helpfully spat Keith out closer to Shiro than he had been before, its mechanical tail lashing aggressively.  Shiro just snorted at Keith (which was an answer in and of itself), and gratefully accepted a juice box that Keith helpfully opened for him.  He lifted his head a bit higher to look at the mess that had been inside his body, as Keith hovered with towels at the ready (unsure if he should touch Shiro or not), and oh.  There was a lot of red tinged to the pearly white come, and Shiro became more aware of the wound in his side from the fight with Haggar, and-

 

“Keith?”  Shiro asked faintly, leaning his head back down as gently as possible.  Keith’s head snapped up, and he shuffled on his knees to lean closer to listen, as if he couldn’t hear perfectly well over the comms.

 

“Yeah, buddy?”  Keith asked, a waver in his voice as he gently took hold of Shiro’s free hand.  Shiro gripped back weakly, and tried to put on his most serious face.

 

“If I don’t make it out of here...I want you to lead Voltron.”  He said firmly, gritting his teeth against the way his head was spinning now.  Keith look horrified, about to say something, before Shiro’s vision went spotty, and he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed! thank you for reading! you can come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/c0cunt) if you want!!


End file.
